


《斗地主》

by iriswithjoy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 10:18:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17916884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iriswithjoy/pseuds/iriswithjoy
Summary: /泰悠ABO/为什么叫斗地主看下去就知道了/放飞自我 全是我胡诌的 什么逻辑都没有 巨型OOC现场





	《斗地主》

李泰容觉得心很累，作为一个工作日日均工作十五个小时的苦逼程序员，好不容易等到礼拜六能和他的男朋友有个短暂的二人时间，白天就被主管一个电话叫去加班了，说是测试员反映有bug，全组的人都要加班重新调试。好不容易等到主管肯放他们回家，已经是下午六点了，李泰容的近郊一日游计划正式宣告泡汤。

　　李泰容推开卧室的门，里面并没有开灯，只有电视反射的光告诉李泰容中本悠太正坐在床上，身上还裹着被子。李泰容开门的声音很轻，被电视剧吸引了注意力的中本悠太一开始并没有感受到他的存在。

　　“悠太，”李泰容坐过去，坐在床边从背后搂住他，同时还好奇的瞟了一眼电视里正在播放的电视剧。

　　好家伙，情深深雨蒙蒙。还正好播到雪姨去傅文佩家敲门的情节。

　　“傅文佩！开门！别躲在里面不出声我知道你在家！…”

　　“你回来了？”中本悠太这才发现李泰容的存在，鼻子动了动，随即推开了他，“赶紧洗澡去，办公室闷一天脏死了。”

　　洗好澡换好衣服，确定自己整个人已经香喷喷的了的李泰容走出浴室，又去抱住了自己家的Omega。

　　中本悠太被李泰容抱着，深吸了一口气，然后好像突然就变成了一副很舒服很安心的样子。

　　李泰容却发现了不对劲，“你怎么这么烫啊？你发烧了？”

　　“……”

　　“你发情期了？”

　　“嗯。”中本悠太点头。

　　“什么时候开始的？”

　　“今天早上。”中本悠太换了个更舒服的姿势靠着。

　　“你怎么不和我说啊。”

　　不提这个还好，一提中本悠太心里憋着一肚子火总算有地方发泄了，“你给我机会说了吗？我还没张嘴呢你就接了个电话出门了。怎么着，你是打算让我站楼道里对着你喊‘李泰容你别加班啦，你们家中本悠太发情了！’吗？你不要脸我还要呢！”

　　“你给我打电话不也行嘛。”话一出口，李泰容就后悔了。

　　“你上班的时候我给你打电话你哪次接到了？你们主管跟周扒皮一样的，恨不得一分钟掰成两分钟用，你要是能接到电话我反而觉得奇怪了呢。”

　　“……”

　　“诶，你今天怎么这么多话啊？你做不做？不做你就滚书房去！”

　　话到说到这份儿上了，还有不做的道理吗？不做还是男人吗？！

　　李泰容把被子掀开这才闻到了浓郁的柑橘的味道，这让他有点心疼，原来自己不在家的这段时间悠太就这样一直忍着来着吗？

　　怀里的Omega在发情期的时候是脆弱的但也是焦虑的，感受到对方还在升高的体温，李泰容适时地放出了自己的信息素进行安抚。

　　感受到中本悠太在安抚下逐渐平静下来，李泰容开始了下一步动作。一只手伸进睡衣随意的画着圆圈，另一只手则帮助中本悠太扭头和自己接吻。

　　灯关着，电视也已经被按了静音，怀里的Omega正在经历发情期——气氛大好。

　　李泰容就着这么好的气氛眼看着就要吻上去了，二人却同时停住了。

　　“笃笃笃”

　　敲门声。

　　哪个不长眼的这个时候敲门。李泰容心中暗骂。

　　李泰容本来不想理会，等他们敲几下知道没人自然就会走了。可是敲门人异常锲而不舍，一直敲个不停。

　　“你去看一眼。”中本悠太把还在自己睡衣里胡作非为的手抽出来。

　　李泰容认命的下床。

　　来的人是朴志晟和钟辰乐。两个人是自己邻居的亲戚。朴志晟是金道英远方二姨的表姐的发小的侄子，而钟辰乐则是郑在玹大学上铺的兄弟家二大爷的老战友的三代单传的独苗。邻居家两个和他们八竿子打不着关系的亲戚正笑眯眯的站在李泰容家门口。

　　“泰容哥！道英哥叫你和悠太哥来我们家打麻将！”

　　“今天不行诶，悠太哥哥病了，我得……”

　　话还没说完，就被朴志晟打断了，说：“那没关系的，让悠太哥好好休息，泰容哥你来就行，你们…你们斗地主也可以！”

　　两个收了金道英好处的小朋友在金道英面前发过誓，一定会把隔壁家的两个哥哥都叫过来，而且任务完成两个人都能得到一大盒费列罗。

　　李泰容面露难色，两个小朋友却等不及了，“哥来吧，道英哥等你们呢。”

　　两个小朋友身怀艰巨任务，愣是把李泰容拽进了金道英家。

　　“道英哥！因为悠太哥病了，所以我们就把泰容哥一个人叫来了。”两个小朋友说完就看着金道英一脸很期待的样子。

　　“病了？”

　　“嗯，”李泰容蹲下身企图和两个小朋友讲道理，“悠太哥哥病的很严重，我必须要陪在他身边才可以，否则……”李泰容欲言又止。

　　“否则什么？”小朋友们好奇。

　　“否则悠太哥哥会变成绿巨人。”李泰容小声地说。

　　两个年纪尚小的小朋友显然被李泰容的故弄玄虚唬住了，有点害怕的往金道英身后跺。

　　小朋友没有明白的弦外音，金道英听懂了。他露出了一个意味深长的笑容，随即对两个孩子说：“泰容说的是真的，我们把他放回去照顾悠太吧。费列罗照给，我们接着玩大富翁。”

　　李泰容向金道英投来了一个感激的眼神就匆匆出门，匆忙到甚至没有关两家任何一家的大门。

　　李泰容想赶快回到卧室，却发现卧室的门被锁上了。

　　“悠太？”

　　“你不许进来！”卧室里传出的声音显示了主人异常的焦虑情绪。

　　其实李泰容也不算完全对两个孩子说谎，中本悠太在发情期的确有时候很像绿巨人。都说Omega在发情期的时候身娇体软易推倒，会主动为和Alpha的结合做好准备，可是自己家的这位Omega就跟基因突变了一样，身体会乖乖做好被进入的准备，但是身不娇体不软一点都不容易被推倒，反而会异常暴躁。李泰容要是想享受中本悠太的身体为他做出的准备，要不就让他乖乖躺在床上，要不就把他按在床上才可以。

　　欲哭无泪，这是当下李泰容最真实的反应。

　　“悠太，听话，把门打开好不好？”

　　“……” 房间里没有任何的回音，李泰容却听到了比刚刚更加粗重的喘息声。

　　自己这位Omega在发情期真是一点道理都不讲，明明自己已经难受的要命了，明明救命稻草就在门外，却丝毫不肯让步把门打开。

　　“那我在外面等你，你别伤着自己。”

　　郑在玹拎着刚从楼下小卖部换的一打北冰洋上楼，就看见李泰容坐在客厅，正在揪假花瓣。

　　“哥？你怎么了？”郑在玹好奇。

　　李泰容指指卧室的方向，没有说话。

　　“那是悠太哥怎么了？”

　　李泰容看了看对门玩得正开心的三个人，用口型告诉郑在玹，悠太发情期了。

　　“哥快进去啊，你在这儿坐个什么劲儿啊。”

　　“门锁了。”

　　“悠太哥又变绿巨人了？”郑在玹对此表示同情，“我们家有你家的备用钥匙来着，哥等一下我给你拿。”

　　李泰容内心充满了感激，真不愧是自己的好兄弟。

　　拿到钥匙，关好自家大门的李泰容，站在卧室门口却突然不想用钥匙了。靠着门板坐下来，李泰容说：“悠太？”

　　他要确认中本悠太意识还足够清醒能够听到他要说的话。

　　“闭嘴。”

　　“在玹刚才给了我备用钥匙，但是我并不想自己开门，我想等你自己把门打开。但是我会在门外陪着你，直到你愿意打开门让我进去。”

　　“我自己也能撑过去！我不要你了！我不要、不要你了！”

　　李泰容有些无奈的摇头，怎么还会有逞强的Omega天真的以为靠自己一个人也可以度过这个特殊的时期。发情期的Omega若是身边没有Alpha的陪伴，那么他们能感受到的只有痛苦——欲望被高高挑起却又无处安放的痛苦，身体主动打开却又无法被填满的空虚和感官被放大却找不到熟悉气味的焦虑。到最后他们甚至可能会放弃掉一切尊严去寻求任何一个Alpha的帮助，这是镌刻在Omega基因深处的本能，任何人都无法反抗。

　　“你自己硬撑会让自己更加焦虑的。”

　　房间里的喘息声停顿了一秒，接着李泰容听到了甚至有些歇斯底里的回答：“闭嘴！你闭嘴！”

　　像是被用完了全部的自制力一般，房间里的喘息声被更加痛苦的呻吟替代。

　　“开门吧。”

　　-

　　逐渐升高的体温，不断加快的心跳，还有被涌出来的液体打湿成一片泥泞的腿间，李泰容起身去对付那两个小朋友之后，中本悠太就一直是这个状态了。如果说在李泰容没回家前他尚且还能忍受自己的变化，那么在接收到来自自己的Alpha的信息素之后，发情期的症状彻底爆发了，加上之前被自己不断忍耐的那几小时，这次的状况变得比之前更加糟糕。

　　身体在发情期的推动下已经绽放成最好看的样子了，可是却没有人欣赏也没有人来填满。为了缓解自己的痛苦，中本悠太把手指放进了自己的后方，两指稍稍把后穴撑开就又涌出了一股液体，身体得到了抚慰却并没有被满足，这反而加重了渴望。偏巧这时候中本悠太又听到门口的人在谈论打麻将还是斗地主的问题。

　　自己在度过发情期，可是自己的Alpha竟然还有心情和别人谈论斗地主的问题？！中本悠太一气之下撑着自己的身体把卧室的门反锁了。

　　锁好门，身体却无法在支撑着回到床上了，腿一软跌坐在地上。找好床边当支撑，中本悠太似乎一秒也不想多耽误，一只手伸进睡衣里，他可没有李泰容的闲情逸致能在皮肤上画圈而是直奔自己的乳尖，另一只手则是伸进睡裤里面急切的抚慰起自己已经高高翘起的前端。

　　可是，可是明明都在模仿李泰容平时的方法，身体却丝毫得不到满足。大脑被欲望缠绕，掉进了被情欲织成的网，脑中似乎只剩下一个名字了。中本悠太紧紧地抱着自己，嘴里吐出的则是自己的Alpha的名字。

　　“泰容，泰容，泰容……”

　　当李泰容出现在门口，中本悠太本来并不想理他，可是身体先于意识做出了反应，快速找到可以离自己的Alpha最近的位置，即使隔着门板，被欲望折磨得痛苦至极的Omega依旧放大了所有感官甚至张开了每一个毛孔贪婪的吸收着从门缝飘进来的属于Alpha的味道。

　　李泰容想要中本悠太开门，可是中本悠太却不愿意这么轻易的妥协。

　　二人僵持着，在中本悠太终于彻底向欲望妥协，准备打开门锁的时候，却听到了李泰容说自己先离开的消息。

　　令人安心的薄荷气息刹那间消失得无影无踪，欲望被高高抛起，这下连欲望的主人都没有力气接住它们了，任由它们摔得粉碎，碎片散落了一地。

　　李泰容，你是个混蛋。

　　李泰容的离开，给中本悠太心理上的打击甚至超过了生理的不被满足。意志消沉的Omega跌坐在门边，似乎在一段时间里发情期给身体带来的欲望都无法胜过意识给予身体的放弃。身体依旧是痛苦的，可是中本悠太似乎感受不到了，仿佛一时间他失去了所有的感觉，甚至失去了所有的感情。

　　干脆永远不要出现了，中本悠太自暴自弃的想，我自己一个人也能度过发情期。

　　凛冽的薄荷香再度出现甚至都无法在第一时间调动起中本悠太的感官，直到李泰容说他想要中本悠太自己把门打开。

　　做梦吧！我就算死了也不会开门！

　　再度被扯进欲望的漩涡，几度被压抑的情欲再度反扑，几乎要将中本悠太吞没。再次升高的体温将大脑混沌得快要沸腾，肺部似乎要炸开一般。中本悠太急促的呼吸着，拼命想往身体里输送氧气，连眼泪什么时候流下来的都不知道。他小声啜泣着，不知道是因为痛苦，还是因为委屈。

　　前段硬挺着依旧得不到丝毫安慰，中本悠太想动动手指，却听到门外再度传来了声音——

　　“悠太现在应该很难受吧？全身每个细胞都想要我，对吗？告诉我，你想要我吗？”

　　矜持此时也碎了一地，中本悠太遮住自己的眼睛：“想…想要你…”

　　不知道是不是李泰容没听到中本悠太的回答，依旧自顾自的说着：“但是，没有我的允许，你不许射。”

　　不是请求，不是命令，而是支配，代表着Omega对Alpha的绝对服从。很少有Alpha在这个平和的年代会对自己心爱的伴侣使用支配，这是Alpha烙印在灵魂深处的兽性。

　　李泰容的支配反而激起了中本悠太的叛逆，可是无论使用手还是什么其他的方法，任何触碰下半身的行为都会被硬生生的阻止。耳边还在传来李泰容源源不断的声音：“我刚刚还欠你一个吻呢，可是我觉得你现在不需要了，比起上面的嘴我猜你下面的嘴更需要我吧？你看，你下面的嘴正在一张一合的和你抗议呢，抗议你让它得不到满足。对了，你的乳头应该也很需要我吧，你自己从来掌握不好力度，你刚刚自己碰了对吗？可是你做的一点也不好，让你的身体根本得不到一丁点的满足。想要我吗？很想要我吧？……”

　　每个被他提到的地方都像在回应一样，叫嚣得更加激烈。

　　想。

　　想要。

　　想要李泰容。

　　“李泰容，你这个混蛋…”

　　被放在欲火里炙烤，全身上下每一个细胞都在叫嚣都在渴望，可怜的Omega不得不屈服于欲望，选择了妥协。

　　-

　　“悠太如果想好了的话，就把锁打开但是不要开门，然后就背对门口站在那里吧。”

　　李泰容把门打开，电视机依旧是唯一个光源，在微弱的荧光下李泰容看见他的Omega摇摇晃晃的背对着自己站着，粗重的喘息混杂着低沉的啜泣。

　　“悠太，”李泰容再次从背后环住他，用手捂住他的眼睛，嘴唇贴近耳朵，“可以了。”

　　得到了允许的Omega全身上下的每一个细胞都想要释放被积压很久的欲望，短短的几个小时却在情欲的地狱反复承受煎熬，身体在即将要到达极限的时候得到了赦免，分身在没有得到任何的触碰下径直射出了精液，持续了几十秒才停止。中本悠太很想叫喊出声，可是剧烈的刺激让他根本发不出声音，只能不断地挺起腰，像溺水的人在自救一样大口呼吸。

　　李泰容耐心等着怀里的爱人在剧烈的高潮之后归于平静，在等待的过程甚至帮他擦掉了脸上的眼泪汗液还有不小心溅上去的白色液体。双腿在短短的几十秒钟用完了所有的力气，在一切归于平静之时便再也无力支撑，向后倒去。李泰容在中本悠太身后稳稳的接住他，让他可以完全靠在怀里。

　　“李泰容，你绝对是个混蛋。”说完，中本悠太自嘲的笑了一下。

　　所有的不安在柑橘与薄荷的味道交织在了一起之后全部消失了，现在中本悠太的每一个细胞都是安心和踏实的。

　　李泰容把中本悠太抱回床上，双手支撑在中本悠太上方，强迫他与自己对视。

　　“可是你还在焦虑。”

　　“哪有的事，你一进来我就什么事都没有了。”

　　李泰容看中本悠太嘴硬便也不再勉强，将手指插进从一开始就没有被满足过的后穴里面。

　　“嗯……”终于被自己的Alpha进入，哪怕只是一根手指，都足以让一直惊慌失措的Omega发出了满足的喟叹。

　　“悠太的敏感点其实离入口很近，但是以你自己的角度似乎很难找到，而我就能很轻易地触碰到。”说罢，李泰容就把食指重重按在了那块凸起的软肉上。

　　“啊……！”

　　稍微平复的欲望卷土重来，就连体温都开始有重新上升的迹象了。

　　“泰容，泰容……？”

　　在得不到解脱的欲火中备受煎熬的记忆似乎重新占据了大脑，无论如何都得不到满足的恐惧像是一根根钉子把中本悠太死死钉在床上不得动弹。

　　“我知道你一直在焦虑，因为你总是在家里看不到我，对吗？不过不要害怕，我一直都会在你身边的，只要你叫我的名字我就一定会出现。”

“可是你怎么可以突然走了？你说你要离开的时候我害怕的快死了！我马上就要打开门了，可是你走了！李泰容！你走了！”在最需要的时候被抛弃，这无论是巧合还是蓄意都是致命的打击。

李泰容终于知道中本悠太今天异常的焦虑来自于哪里了，自己在完全不知情的情况下选择丢下了自己的Omega，甚至还是出于对他好的目的。李泰容甚至不知道之前他是不是犯过同样的错误，自己的Omega敏感而焦虑着他一直以来都是知道的，可他还是完全忽略了这一面。

“对不起，”李泰容诚恳的道歉，“从今以后你想要的一切我都会给你。”

　　一直以来被黑暗堵住的出口终于被打开，中本悠太伸出双手紧紧抱住李泰容，脸埋在他的肩头，放声大哭。每一滴眼泪都是愤怒，都是委屈，都是内心极度的不安，但是在这一刻一切都烟消云散了，见过地狱的人才会更容易爱上天堂，从此以后中本悠太的心里会是一片晴空。

　　已经完成标记的一对Alpha和Omega在发情期时会相互影响，自己的Omega在发情，在打开自己的身体，李泰容根本无法做到冷静，更何况他在刚刚同样感受到了他的Omega经历的绝望。

　　早早就已经翘起的分身猛地全部进入了等候多时的后穴，身体与心灵终于都圆满的契合了。李泰容摸摸中本悠太的头，作为一个小小的安慰，然后开始用力的抽插起来，每一下都重重捻过敏感点一直到生殖腔的入口才会停下。

　　痛苦吗？快乐吗？李泰容给予的一起切中本悠太都照单全收，他现在幸福的身处在云端，可以任意感知他想感知的一切，因为他知道即便掉下去李泰容也会稳稳接住他。

　　“李…李泰容”激烈的冲撞让中本悠太说话的气息断断续续的。

　　“嗯？”

　　“泰容，”什么事情都没有，中本悠太现在只想叫他的名字。不必说感谢，也不必说我爱你，这个名字就代表了一切没有说出口的情感。

　　一开始没有完成的吻由中本悠太补上了，近乎疯狂的啃咬李泰容的嘴唇，再把舌头伸进口腔舔舐每一颗牙齿。

　　这个激烈的吻结束，中本悠太又把脸捂起来了。

　　“把脸挡住干嘛，我想看。”

　　“又是鼻涕又是眼泪的丑死了。”

　　“我不管，”李泰容强制把中本悠太双手都钳在头顶，“我要进去。”

　　我要进去，然后看你为我痛苦，为我快乐。

　　中本悠太点点头，努力放松自己把紧紧闭合的生殖腔打开，可是李泰容等不了那么久了径直顶了进去。

　　“痛…李泰容…真的好痛……”中本悠太不得不深呼吸快快放松自己来适应这个急躁的Alpha。

　　“忍一下。”李泰容又把自己往里面推进了一些。

　　痛，是真的很痛，中本悠太完全没有说谎，可是痛苦过后是极乐。生殖腔的每一处内壁都在欢迎，都在展示自己的柔软。这才是天堂吧，李泰容想。

　　生殖腔内部甚至比那块突起的软肉还要敏感几倍，李泰容无论碰到哪里都会让中本悠太战栗颤抖。

　　“泰容，泰容，你射进来吧……”中本悠太如此要求着。

　　“你会怀孕的。”

　　“没关系，你想要的我都给你，我都给你……”仿佛马上就要失去意识，中本悠太喃喃自语。

　　分身不断胀大，直到完全卡住生殖腔的入口，紧接着一股一股滚烫的精液涌入了一直在渴望的生殖腔内部。像是在回应一般，生殖腔里也涌出了大量液体，二者的混合似乎已经宣告了新生命的诞生。

　　中本悠太在短时间内经历了前后两次剧烈高潮，因为体力不支陷入了短暂的无意识状态。等成结消失，李泰容慢慢从中本悠太体内退出来，然后在他的后颈已经完全暴露出来的腺体上轻轻吻了一下。

　　“先休息一下吧，我的宝贝。”

　　-

　　三天的发情期总算有惊无险的过去了。第四天的清晨，李泰容看着怀里安然入梦的中本悠太，又把他搂的更紧了一些。经过了这次，他的悠太应该再也不会感到不安和焦虑了吧。

　　万万没想到两个人都醒过来整理好自己之后出门见到的第一个人是金道英。

　　“道英？”中本悠太有点疑惑的看着站在自己家门口的人。

　　“哥我不该那天叫志晟和辰乐两个臭小子去叫泰容哥和你来打麻将。”

　　“志晟甚至要拉我去和你们斗地主。”李泰容及时告状。

　　“我回去教训他们俩，他俩的费列罗就都别想了。”金道英一脸痛心疾首，“不过泰容哥，悠太哥的绿……”

　　李泰容故意咳嗽一声打断了金道英。

　　“我是挺生气的。”中本悠太开口。

　　“哥你别生气，我回去肯定批评他们俩，要不然我把这俩小孩儿带过来让你处置？”

　　“我是在生气这个吗？我生气的是你们竟然叫我绿巨人！”

　　

　　-事后采访-

　　泰容：我好惨，我不仅要会debug，我甚至还要会治疗心理疾病……

　　悠太：这就是你叫我绿巨人的理由？

　　-Fin-


End file.
